Ere
Ere is the main villain of Bloom...At first, at least. He's actually the underling to the main villain, who is currently unrevealed. He wears an armor full of weapons. He has been given the task of killing Alpe. Personality Ere has been shown to be very emotionally unstable. He gets angry and sad quickly, and seems to have trouble controlling himself. Despite being a villain, it quickly becomes clear he does not want to be one. While he has chuckled at a few jokes and puns, he seems to retain himself from laughing at these. He is very cryptic about his past, refusing to tell why exactly he was sent to kill Alpe; but he's clearly not happy about it. On some occasions, he starts sobbing uncontrollably. These traits are implied to be the result of abuse from his master, whose identity is currently a mystery. Appearance Ere is completely covered in a purple-ish robot suit, which hides what species of Pokémon he really is. He barely looks like any of them, except Beheeyem; but even then, his proportions are way off. His head looks similar to one and his eyes are in a similar shape to a Beheeyem’s too, although the colors are very different; black with large purple irises instead of green with small black irises. Like them, he has short legs, and “wears” something resembling a coat. Said cloak has two “pockets”, one of which is actually a retractable arm and the other a retractable flamethrower. He has 5 buttons on his cloak, which are actually holes made of glass; Ere could potentially view the world from any of them, but they may also be other hidden weapons. He has four arms, similar to a Machamp. The top right one has a blade attached to it, the top left one has a laser gun attached to it, the bottom right one has an arm cannon, and the bottom left one has an hand. Attacks and Abilities Ere’s arsenal of weapons is comparable to a swiss army knife; he has at least 10 different weapons he can use, most of which are unknown. Known weapons include a laser gun that can shoot both small-sized lasers and large beams, a large and sharp sword which can become even larger at the cost of dealing less damage, a launcher that can shoot both homing missiles and large bombs, a sharp robot arm concealed in one of his “pockets” and a flamethrower in his other pocket. Backstory Ere’s backstory is currently kept a secret by his creator. He clearly works for someone, and knew Showstar when he was young. He also seems to be quite knowledgeable on Alpe. A lot of focus is put on his "master", who is implied to have abused him into the task of killing Alpe. The abuse in question is unknown, but it is clear he has went through a heap of bad things during his life, and it's not looking like it'll be brighter for him anytime soon. Relations with other Characters Alpe At first, Ere didn't care about Alpe much, having been sent to kill her, although he held himself back because he had no reason to kill an innocent. While he has made multiple attempts to kill her, each attempt is less and less successful as he is beginning to care about her. While Alpe is terrified of Ere, he really wishes he didn't have the task to kill her. Showstar Ere knows about Showstar and was apparently once friends with him, although Showstar does not recognize Ere (or who he was before he took on the identity of Ere). This makes him pretty sad. Taff Ere doesn't cares much about Taff, although he'd like to be at least on friendly terms with him. Taff, on the other hand, considers him a freak and plans to arrest once he's done with Showstar. Gallery Ere.png|Ere's original artwork. Eresketch ziegs.png|Sketch of Ere by Ziegs. Trivia *Ere at first was going to be the main villain. Eventually, however, he became an underling to the main villain instead. His personallity and general aspects were thus overhauled; he went from an intimidating mad scientist to an assasin that doesn't wants to kill his target. However, some of his traits, such as his species, part of his backstory, and his general crypticness were kept. Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Bloom (game) Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Pokémon (series)